Come Back, Be Here
by Thegirlwiththepurpleipod
Summary: I hate this feeling. Sinking, Unable to breathe. I hate missing you. Just come back and be here with all of us, with me. Eddie told me you were going to be in London for a few days, and I was going to catch you. I needed to see you, but with my luck I missed you. I hate needing someone this much. Just come back and be here where you belong.


You_ said it in a simple way,  
4 AM, the second day,  
How strange that I don't know you at all.  
Stumbled through the long goodbye,  
One last kiss, then catch your flight,  
Right when I was just about to fall_

I remember when you told me you were going back to America, it was prom night. The second day we were dating. I felt like I didn't even know you. We went to the airport, and it was along goodbye. Stumbled and Mixed up. I gave you one last kiss, and then you ran off to get on the plane. Just when I knew I was falling for you.

_I told myself don't get attached,  
But in my mind I play it back,  
Spinning faster than the plane that took you..._

I told myself not to fall in love. Not too fast. Take it slow. Don't get attached, but when It's late at night, I can't help but think about you and all the memories. The memories ran through my head, and my head spun faster than the plane that took you away from me.

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in New York today,  
I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here._

Then the feeling sinks in. It felt like someone had tied me up and threw me into water. I couldn't get out. I couldn't swim or breathe. I hate missing you so much that it hurts if anyone mentions your name. Come back and be here with me. I know you're going back to New York City, since that's where you live. I hate needing you so much that I can't sleep at night, because all I'm thinking about is you. Just come back and be here to help me.

_The delicate beginning rush,  
The feeling you can know so much,  
Without knowing anything at all.  
And now that I can put this down,  
If I had known what I'd known now,  
I never would have played so nonchalant._

The rush that I got when we first started dating, I felt I knew everything about relationships. I know nothing about relationships! I wrote everything down in a letter, I was never going to send it to you, it would hurt yo much. I just wish I knew, what I know now, I wouldn't have been that shy. I would have asked you out sooner.

_Taxi cabs and busy streets,  
That never bring you back to me,  
I can't help but wish you took me with you..._

Every-time I see a taxi cab, I think you'll pop out and come running. Every Visitor's day, I think you'll come bounding through the hallways, and tackle me to the ground. I'll tell you I love you, and how much I miss you. But sadly, you stay in America and they never bring you back to me. I wish, sometimes, you took me with you.

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in London today,  
I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here._

I hate this feeling. Sinking, Unable to breathe. I hate missing you. Just come back and be here with all of us, with me. Eddie told me you were going to be in London for a few days, and I was going to catch you. I needed to see you, but with my luck I missed you. I hate needing someone this much. Just come back and be here where you belong.

_This is falling in love in the cruelest way,  
This is falling for you and you are worlds away._

__It hurts so much not to have you here. I keep on falling more in love with you. It's so cruel, and painful. You are so far away, and I keep falling in love with your memory.

_New York... be here._  
_But you're in London and I break down,_  
_'Cause it's not fair that you're not around._

You are in New York, and you aren't here. But when you were in London, I broke down because I couldn't see you, and this hurts me all too much. Why does Eddie get to stay, and hold Patricia, but you have to leave? I can't hold you and it kills me.

_This is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in New York today,  
And I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here._

I can't shake this feeling, and it hurts. I can't breathe and I don't know what it's like to feel anymore. Why can't you just come back to me? You're still in New York, and I don't know if you need me as much as I need you. Just come back and be here with me.

_I don't wanna miss you like this._  
_Come back... be here._  
_Come back... be here._

Just bring back my Nina to me...


End file.
